


Serket, la diosa Escorpión

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo es un joven griego, aprendiz de Sargas de Serpiente, caballero de plata al servicio de Atenea. Para poder conseguir la armadura de oro de Escorpio, deberá superar numerosas pruebas y clamarla para si, con el beneplácito de los dioses egipcios Serket y Horus, quienes la custodian.<br/>Sin embargo, hay una diosa que no está de acuerdo...ésta es la historia de Milo de Escorpio, desde que nace hasta que consigue la armadura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un nuevo nacimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una reedición de mi fic que mezcla Saint Seiya con los dioses de la mitología egipcia. Lo inicié en FanFiction, con el mismo nombre, en el año 2012.
> 
> Con motivo del fin de la historia, me propuse editar los capítulos viejos. En FanFiction va por el capítulo 43, pero finalizaré la historia aquí. He realizado algunos cambios, en muchos casos imperceptibles, en otros he añadido un poco más de trama. 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originales de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.  
> Los personajes de originales, tales como los maestros de los caballeros de oro, soldados y los dioses egipcios son OC míos. Cualquier uso de ellos sin mi previo consentimiento lo tomaré como plagio, tanto en su uso literario como copia de dibujo en Deviantart. Esta obra está sujeta a copyright**  
> **El boceto que ilustra este trabajo es de mi propiedad, Melissia Scorpio. Son Serket y Horus. Podéis verlos en mi cuenta de Deviantart http://melissia-scorpio.deviantart.com/**

  


**1\. Un nuevo nacimiento**  
  
El cielo nocturno sobre Grecia resplandecía con millones de estrellas rutilando, cada una en su posición, a una distancia de años luz de donde se hallaba el Santuario, lugar consagrado a la diosa griega de la sabiduría y las guerras justas, Atenea.  
  
Desde tiempos vetustos, la diosa había defendido a la raza humana de sus allegados, con fines exentos de honestidad. Para ello, su padre Zeus le había concedido la posibilidad de tener su propio ejército.  
Atenea aceptó sin titubear, y para lograr reunir aquel escuadrón dispuesto a ser liderado por ella, dispuso de las herramientas y el poder de las estrellas para organizarlo.  
Tan sólo ochenta y ocho mortales, tantos como constelaciones del firmamento,  de entre toda la población mundial serían los encargados de unirse a las filas de tan temible ejército. Sólo los mejores podrían disponer de ese privilegio. Y sólo ellos dispondrían de las armas necesarias para hacer frente a los enemigos de Atenea: el cosmos y las armaduras.  
  
Divididas en tres rangos, las armaduras que protegían los cuerpos de los guerreros de Atenea, podían ser de bronce, de plata o de oro.  
Fue Hefesto, el herrero de los dioses, quien se encargó de elaborar con su maestría el diseño de cada una de las armaduras, dotándolas de una poderosa defensa. Un poco de polvo de estrellas y metales preciosos destacaban en su elaboración.  
  
Cuando terminó de forjarlas, Hefesto se las entregó a la diosa Atenea. Ella, a cambio, propuso al dios tomar bajo su tutela a uno de sus discípulos y entrenarlo no sólo en el noble arte de la forja, sino también en el de la guerra.  
El dioses herrero aceptó sin dudarlo, tomando aquella proposición como un pacto de paz entre ambos.  
  
Y así fue como éste herrero, discípulo de Hefesto y ahora también de Atenea, se dedicó a pasar de maestro a aprendiz el arte de la reparación de las armaduras.  
  
Su nombre era Salem, hombre de una singular raza humana proveniente de un pequeño continente engullido por las aguas ambiciosas de Poseidón. Sobrevivieron apenas un millar de ellos. Y de éstos primeros supervivientes descendía Shion, Sumo Sacerdote de la Orden de Atenea desde hacía más de dos siglos.  
  
El Patriarca se incorporó de su trono y avanzó unos pasos hasta acercarse a la pared, donde estaba tallada en piedra una representación de la eclíptica, con los signos del zodiaco.  
  
—Ha nacido el penúltimo de ellos— murmuró para sí mismo. Miró el calendario. Ocho de noviembre.  Sonrió y alargó la mano hacia el símbolo de Escorpio, el arácnido que fue enviado por Artemisa para derrotar a Orión.  
  
L a silueta del alacrán refulgía suavemente, con un resplandor granate y cálido.  
  
En los años y meses anteriores, esos símbolos habían ido delatando el nacimiento de su futuro portador. Ahora sólo quedaba la de Acuario, o Ganímedes, el copero de los dioses. Sería el menor de sus compañeros.  
   
Los designios de las estrellas y su decisión para nombrar al representante terrenal de la constelación era un proceso que  podía durar años, pero presumiblemente, el futuro regente de la undécima casa nacería pronto.  
  
Por orden, los primeros en nacer fueron los guardianes de Géminis, que en aquel momento tenían 8 años. Saga y Kanon.  
Sólo uno de ellos portaría la armadura dorada de Cástor y Pólux, los Dioscuros.  
  
Un año menor que él era Aioros, el muchacho de siete años que llevaría la armadura de Croto, o más comúnmente conocido, Sagitario.  
  
Tras ellos, y con tres años de edad cada uno, los santos de Cáncer y Capricornio, Angelo y Shura. El Cangrejo gigante que debía acabar con Heracles y Amaltea, la ninfa mitad cabra y mitad pez que amamantó a Zeus ya tenían portadores.  
  
El pequeño bebé de dos años de edad, y del que Shion aún no conocía su nombre, sería el portador de Piscis, la unión de madre e hijo, de Afrodita y Eros escapando de Tifón convertidos en peces.  
  
Y este año habían nacido, sin contar  al recién nacido Escorpio, tres futuros santos más.  
  
 El regente de Tauro, o la figura que adoptó Zeus para seducir a Europa,  quien se hallaba en Brasil junto a su madre y adoptaría el nombre de Aldebarán. La estrella más brillante de esa constelación.  
  
 El caballero de Virgo, o el representante de Astrea: Shakyamuni, que tenía menos de dos meses de edad y había nacido en la India. Las informaciones que le llegaban de allí hablaban de que era la reencarnación de un compañero suyo del siglo XVIII. El Patriarca ardía en deseos de conocer al bebé.  
  
El pequeño Aioria, que permanecía junto a su madre en algún lugar de Grecia, mientras su hermano mayor Aioros era entrenado en el Santuario. Todos los días preguntaba por su hermanito pequeño, desde que nació.  
—Le quiero entrenar yo, que para eso soy su hermano— clamaba el joven orgulloso.  
El Patriarca le alborotaba la cabellera castaña, sonriendo complacido por la determinación del joven.  
—Y lo harás, pero cuando crezca un poco. Aún es muy pequeño.  
En un futuro no muy lejano, Aioria portaría la armadura del León de Namea.  
  
Y el pequeño Mu. Su futuro discípulo y portador de la armadura de Aries, el Carnero Dorado. De los últimos supervivientes de su mítica raza lemuriana. Quizás no nacería ninguno más. El bebé, que poseía los dos lunares característicos, tenía ya siete meses y medio. Aún era pronto para traerle al Santuario, pero desde que llegó al mundo, Shion viajaba frecuentemente a Jamir, asentamiento de los últimos lemurianos.  
  
Sin duda se alegraba del nacimiento de todos y cada uno de los pequeños, pero la llegada de Mu fue especial para él. Hasta Dohko envió un emisario para que le felicitara.  
  
El Patriarca volvió la cara hacia su trono y se sentó de nuevo. Se retiró el yelmo y suspiró aliviado, pero también con cierta preocupación.  
  
Si bien eran buenas noticias, el hecho de que los bebés nacieran, vaticinaba sólo dos cosas: que en unos años la diosa Atenea se reencarnaría…y que habría una nueva batalla contra Hades. Sólo cuando el ejército de la diosa de la Guerra y Sabiduría estuviera dispuesto, ella nacería. Y ella sólo se reencarnaba cuando la humanidad que tanto amaba y defendía corría serio peligro.  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.  
  
Ahora que por fin había nacido su sucesor, quizás no llegaría a verle con vida durante muchos años y eso llenaba de tristeza su corazón.  
  
Se prometió a sí mismo y a su diosa que velaría por todos y cada uno de los caballeros que habían sido destinados a grandes proezas.  
  
—Ojalá que gracias a ellos llegue una paz perpetua— musitó.  
  
El Escorpión seguía emitiendo un fulgor granate y Shion se quedó dormido, observándolo.


	2. Un bebé en el Santuario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: los OC de Segin de Cassiopea y Polidamas me pertenecen**

**2\.  Un bebé nuevo en el Santuario.**  
  
El emisario corría escaleras arriba lo más deprisa que sus piernas podían, saltando ágilmente los obstáculos que se encontraba por el camino. A pesar del sudor que recorría sus sienes, prosiguió su desenfrenada carrera, sin parar un segundo siquiera.   
Al llegar frente al templo del Patriarca, pidió paso a los guardias que impedían el paso a cualquier intruso.  
  
Jadeando, aquel joven se apoyó sobre sus rodillas dobladas por el extenuante ejercicio.  
—Por favor, necesito hablar con el Sumo Sacerdote— dijo entrecortadamente—. Es urgente.  
  
Los dos guardias cruzaron las miradas, pero al vislumbrar el sello de la orden sobre un papel acreditativo, le dejaron pasar sin pensárselo demasiado.  
  
En el interior, el Patriarca conversaba con un caballero de armadura plateada. Al escuchar la puerta chirriar, ambos se giraron repentinamente tras la entrada impetuosa del joven.  
  
—Solicito permiso para poder informar al Patriarca— exclamó de nuevo, entre jadeos. Hincó una rodilla en la alfombra que llegaba a los pies del trono y agachó la cabeza, poblada con numerosos rizos castaños.  
  
El Patriarca alzó la mano en señal de apaciguamiento.  
—Folo, puede retirarse— indicó Shion al caballero de plata presente.  
  
Aquel hombre de cabello rubio entrecano y barba de tres días era Folo, caballero de plata de la constelación de Orión, quien se encargaba del adiestramiento de Aioros. Los ojos azules contrastaban en una piel curtida por el sol. Griego de nacimiento, de la ciudad de Tesalónica, se había criado en el Santuario desde muy pequeño.   
  
Se despidió del Patriarca con una reverencia y salió en dirección a su templo, donde su discípulo le aguardaba impaciente y deseoso de entrenar.  
  
Shion se dejó caer en el trono y conminó al emisario a relatar las noticias que traía.  
—Dime, Polidamas, ¿son funestas esas noticias que me traes? A juzgar por tu semblante, intuyo que es así.  
El muchacho, aún en pose de sumisión, asintió tratando de coger aire.  
—Levántate y tranquilízate. ¡Calíope, rápido, trae una jofaina de agua y un vaso para este joven!— pidió con un par de palmadas el Patriarca.  
  
Polidamas agradeció el gesto y tras beber dos vasos de agua seguidos, comenzó su relato.  
  
—Mi señor…mi ama, la madre del niño cuyo destino fue dictado por las estrellas para convertirse en caballero de Escorpio…ha fallecido.  
  
Dicho esto, el muchacho se enjugó una lágrima que brotó espontáneamente.   
  
Shion notó una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Tras la inicial conmoción provocada por la noticia quiso conocer más detalles.  
—¿Qué…qué pasó?— preguntó visiblemente afectado—.¿Y el niño? ¿Dónde está?  
  
Polidamas se pasó la lengua por los labios ya humedecidos.  
— Mi señora, Melibea, enfermó gravemente de la noche a la mañana. Comenzó a sufrir fuertes fiebres y dolor en el tórax. Por más que tratamos de bajar la temperatura, fue imposible. Tras siete días de agonía, su vida se apagó. El médico dijo que fue un paro cardíaco, cosa extraña, ya que ella no padecía problemas cardiovasculares— dijo con un hilo de voz—. El niño ha venido conmigo. Lo he dejado momentáneamente con Segin, la amazona de Cassiopea.  
  
El Patriarca se mesó la barbilla, preocupado.  
—Parece un mal designio. Los caballeros pierden a sus madres a edad muy temprana. Ese niño es el octavo que se queda huérfano en lo que va de año— contó desolado.  
  
De hecho, la anterior madre en fallecer fue la de Mu, Alnair. De las pocas mujeres en edad fértil de la casi extinta raza. Shion sintió en aquel momento cómo su cultura iba minándose cada vez más y más.   
  
La alarma por el goteo de muertes de madres de los caballeros la inició Sadal, la madre de Camus, quien murió durante el parto. El desdichado bebé pasó entonces a cargo de una familia en Siberia, que lo cuidarían y protegerían hasta que llegara su hora de ingresar en el Santuario.  
  
Tras ella, exactamente un mes después, falleció la madre de Angelo, Guiomar. Fue una muerte violenta, a manos de la Cosa Nostra. Al parecer, el pequeño de cuatro años entonces, presenció la violación y muerte de su madre, quedándole graves secuelas. Así informó Casanova, el caballero de plata de Lagarto quien se encargó desde entonces de su entrenamiento.   
  
Se sucedieron entonces  las muertes de Laksmi, madre de Shaka, envenenada por la mordedura de una King Cobra; la de Carmen, madre de Shura, en accidente de tráfico; Luciana, madre de Aldebarán, de una extraña enfermedad; Ingrid, madre de Afrodita, en un accidente esquiando.  
La madre de Saga y Kanon, Leda,  murió hacía muchos años igualmente en extrañas circunstancias.   
  
Sólamente quedaba viva la madre de Aioros y Aioria, Anémona. Y esperaba que ella aguantara por mucho tiempo.  
  
Y ahora, Melibea, la madre del futuro caballero de Escorpio fallecía también.   
  
—Quiero verle— soltó de improviso Shion, levantándose de su trono, azuzando lejos de sí los malos presagios.   
Ambos se dirigieron entonces al recinto de las amazonas, las mujeres guerreras al servicio de la diosa.   
  
Un nutrido grupo de aprendices y demás amazonas habían formado un círculo alrededor de Segin, una mujer de cabellos rubios,  que tenía al bebé sentado en su regazo. El pequeño, a punto de cumplir el año de edad, alzaba las rechonchas manitas para agarrarse a cualquier mujer que se acercaba para acariciarle.   
—¿Ma…má?— balbuceaba ansioso, quitándose el chupete.  
  
La amazona de Cassiopea mesó el suave cabello azulado  que coronaba la cabecita del bebé.  
—Mamá no está, pero nosotras te cuidaremos, no te preocupes pequeñín- susurró con dulzura.  
  
El bebé volvió a colocarse el chupete en la boca y se recostó sobre el pecho de la mujer.   
Sus ojos celestes trataban de no cerrarse, pero finalmente el cansancio y el sueño hicieron mella en él, cerrando sus párpados y quedándose profundamente dormido.  
  
Shion contempló la escena enternecido. Avanzó unos pasos y observó al bebé durmiendo.  
Las amazonas se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia y se apresuraron a proseguir con las tareas que tenían encomendadas. Solamente permanecieron al inusual calor de una noche de principios de otoño los dos hombres y la mujer.  
  
—¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó el Patriarca a Polidamas, con un susurro.  
—Milo.  
El Sumo Sacerdote alargó la nervuda mano y acarició delicadamente la regordeta mejilla del pequeño. Milo movió el chupete acompasadamente.  
  
—Segin, siento abusar de su tiempo pero ¿puedo pedirle que le cuide durante estos días, hasta que regrese el caballero de Serpiente?- preguntó a la mujer.  
La amazona asintió esbozando una dulce sonrisa hacia el Patriarca.   
—Y todo el tiempo que necesite, sabe de sobra que estos pequeños tienen en mí una segunda madre.  
  
El bebé se revolvió en sueños y la amazona le acunó entre sus brazos, susurrando hermosas palabras de consuelo.   
—Muchas gracias Segin, no sé cómo agradecerle el trabajo que está realizando.  
Segin cerró los ojos y asintió.  
—A su servicio, mi señor- contestó, mientras arrullaba al bebé.   
  
Despidiéndose de ella, Shion y Polidamas abandonaron el recinto de las amazonas.   
—En cuanto él regrese de Egipto, le encomendaré el cuidado del pequeño Milo—  pensó en voz alta el Patriarca, mientras ascendía por las escaleras.   
—Mi señor, ¿cree que estará de acuerdo?— preguntó el emisario, no muy convencido-. Un hombre encargándose de una bebé tan pequeño…  
  
El Patriarca meditó la respuesta y esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.  
—Quiera o no quiera, no le queda más remedio.  



	3. Maestros y aprendices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los nombres para los caballeros OC no son escogidos al azar, tienen su por qué:
> 
> -Folo: caballero de plata de Orión, maestro de Aioros. Su nombre proviene de un conocido centauro que aparece en el mito de Hércules.
> 
> -Atreo: caballero de plata de Cuervo, maestro de Saga. Su nombre proviene del rey Atreo de Micenas, que tenía una hermano gemelo llamado Tiestes.
> 
> -Galatea: amazona de plata de Coma Berenice, maestra de Afrodita. Nombre de la estatua que realizó Pigmalión y de la cual se enamoró. Cobró vida gracias a la intervención de Afrodita.
> 
> -Espartaco: caballero de plata de Cefeo, maestro de Aldebarán. Le di este nombre por dos razones: por el esclavo tracio que lideró la rebelión contra la República Romana. Y además es el nombre de un famoso torero español, aunque soy declaradamente antitaurina.
> 
> -Algedi: caballero de plata de Perseo, maestro de Shura. Su nombre proviene de la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Capricornio, Deneb Algedi.
> 
> -Casanova: caballero de plata de Lagarto, maestro de Deathmask. Su nombre proviene del escritor italiano Giacomo Casanova. Añado que utilizaré el nombre de Angelo para Deathmask, puesto que dicen que ese es su verdadero nombre que aparece en una lápida. No sé si es cierto o no, tampoco me he parado a mirar con detenimiento el nombre de todas las tumbas. En cualquier caso, siempre me ha gustado ese nombre para Deathmask, porque choca mucho ese nombre tan angelical con una personalidad tan...bueno, lo dejo ahí.
> 
> -Aparctias: caballero de plata de Corona Boreal, maestro de Camus. Su nombre proviene del nombre alternativo a Bóreas. Para los romanos era Aquilón/Septentrio.

**3\. Maestros y aprendices.**  
  
Unos meses antes, tras el nacimiento del futuro caballero de Acuario y finalizando así la nueva generación de caballeros de oro, el Patriarca decidió convocar ante su presencia a diversos caballeros de plata.  
  
Su objetivo era disponer de ellos para que entrenaran a los recién nacidos una vez alcanzaran una edad apropiada para comenzar a entrenarlos adecuadamente.   
  
Así pues, en esos momentos tenía ante él a cuatro varones y una mujer, quien ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara plateada. Todos se hallaban arrodillados, esperando escuchar las noticias que el Sumo Sacerdote se disponía a comentarles.  
  
Aún estando realizando la consabida reverencia ante el Altísimo, escucharon como éste, con voz cansada les conminaba a incorporarse y colocarse en dos filas.  
Todos procedieron a ejecutar la orden dada, para que el Patriarca pudiera pasear entre ellos.  
  
—Galatea, amazona de la constelación de Coma Berenice— mencionó al pasar frente de la mujer enmascarada, de cabellera cobriza y ondulada, irlandesa de nacimiento. Ésta agachó la cabeza en una leve reverencia.  
  
—Algedi, caballero de plata de la constelación de  Perseo.  
Un hombre de rasgos árabes, de cabellos rizados negros, con una barba perfectamente recortada y ojos azabache realizó el mismo gesto al ser nombrado.  
  
—Espartaco, caballero de plata de la constelación de Cefeo.   
El siguiente de los hombres, español de nacimiento, se llevó la mano al corazón con respeto, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza. Su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en una gruesa coleta.   
  
—Casanova, caballero de plata de la constelación de Lagarto.  
Él era el guerrero más joven de los presentes,  italiano de nacimiento, de facciones bellas y cabello rubio platino, cerró los ojos al realizar la reverencia ante el Patriarca.   
  
—Aparctias, caballero de plata de la constelación de Corona Boreal.  
Al igual que Espartaco, este caballero se llevó la mano al pecho en señal de respeto. Permaneció con semblante serio al ser nombrado. A pesar de ser griego, con cabellos castaños ligeramente rizados y una piel tostada, emanaba un cosmos glacial.   
  
Al terminar de  pasar revista, el Patriarca mantuvo la vista puesta en el fondo de la sala, masticando las palabras que pugnaban por salir de sus labios.   
  
—¿Conocen la razón de mi llamada?— preguntó escuetamente, buscando entre las energías de ellos alguna inquietud o algún atisbo de conocimiento.   
  
  
—No, mi señor— contestaron todos al unísono.   
  
Pero aquella pregunta despertó la curiosidad de los guerreros, que ahora comenzaban a sospechar que el Patriarca les había llamado para un fin distinto al que les tenía acostumbrados, como fuera realizar misiones.   
  
El Sumo Sacerdote recibió aquella curiosidad con alegría, puesto que el proceso de selección de los nuevos maestros le había requerido muchísimo tiempo de dedicación. Ahora confiaba plenamente en su juicio.   
—Os he convocado para informaros de algo muy importante— comenzó Shion a hablar, paseando entre ellos—. Como bien sabéis, durante este último año no han cesado de haber nacimientos. Estos recién nacidos han sido nombrados por las estrellas como los caballeros de oro potenciales.   
  
Los guerreros mantuvieron la compostura, sin perder detalle de lo que el Patriarca les decía. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos intercambiaban miradas de extrañeza.  
  
—Hasta que no crezcan un poco más no serán entrenados debidamente— prosiguió Shion—, y de esa tarea será la que os encargaréis a su debido tiempo.   
  
El Patriarca se quedó unos segundos callado, esperando la reacción de los guerreros, quienes permanecían impasibles. Sorprendido y a la vez halagado por tal actitud, Shion sonrió con dulzura.  
—En otras palabras, os he escogido a vosotros entre todos vuestros compañeros para que entrenéis a los futuros caballeros de oro. Y la razón es que sois de los pocos guerreros que habéis logrado alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido a base de vuestro esfuerzo y dedicación diarios, al igual que Atreo y Folo, quienes son los maestros de Géminis y Sagitario, respectivamente.  Sois los mejores entre los demás, consecuentemente, sois los más apropiados para entrenar a esos pequeños.   
  
Al fin los cinco guerreros relajaron sus expresiones faciales y se felicitaron entre ellos por tal noticia que les afectaba.   
  
El Patriarca suspiró aliviado. Los caballeros aceptarían la difícil tarea de entrenar a los futuros Santos de Oro. De ellos dependía en hacer crecer a esos pequeños fuertes y nobles, para defender la paz junto a su diosa, Atenea.  
  
Así pues, el Patriarca asignó al futuro guerrero de oro de Piscis a Galatea, quien sonrió encantada de poder demostrar ante los demás que las mujeres podían encargarse de tales tareas.   
Algedi se encargaría de la educación y entrenamiento de Shura, futuro caballero de Capricornio. En este momento, Espartaco mostró su descontento, puesto que siendo ambos de la misma nacionalidad, deseaba poder encargarse de aquel niño que ya tenía tres años y al que había podido ver en contadas ocasiones. Sin embargo, el Patriarca juzgó conveniente que fuera él quien se encargaría del bebé que sería futuro caballero de Tauro.   
Espartaco accedió sonriente, porque se encargaría del bebé con el que compartía signo solar.   
Para Casanova, el Patriarca había reservado a un bebé italiano de tres años de edad, quien en aquellos momentos se hallaba en Sicilia junto a su familia.   
  
—Y tú, Aparctias, te encargarás del futuro caballero de oro de Acuario. Se llama Camus y nació en Francia. Lamentablemente su madre falleció durante el parto, por lo que he procurado que una familia de Siberia y afín al Santuario se encargue de él hasta que crezca y puedas encargarte de su entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
El griego asintió con un leve cabeceo y sonrió entusiasmado.   
  
Una vez repartidas las asignaciones, el Patriarca concedió permiso para que los guerreros pudieran continuar con sus tareas, conminándoles a ser discretos y mantenerse con vida mientras esperaban a sus futuros alumnos.   
  
Pero antes de salir, el caballero de Corona Boreal aminoró sus pasos, ya que tenía en mente una pregunta que deseaba realizar al Sumo Sacerdote.  
  
—Dime qué es lo que te preocupa— indicó Shion, presintiendo las dudas que rondaban la cabeza del griego.  
El guerrero se sorprendió al verse descubierto y decidió interrogar al Patriarca sin más dilación.  
—¿No faltan dos bebés?— preguntó con cautela—. ¿Qué sucede con los futuros caballeros de Virgo y de Escorpio?  
  
El Patriarca meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.  
—Virgo es un santo especial— dijo con suavidad—. Su poder radica en su fuerza interior. Si es la reencarnación de quien creo, no va a necesitar un maestro físico, sino espiritual. He tenido audiencia con el Dalai Lama y me ha concedido un espacio en un templo de la India para el pequeño. Y respecto a Escorpio…bueno, ya lo elegí. De hecho— murmuró para sí mismo—, hace más de un mes que lo sabe.  
  
El caballero de Corona Boreal se quedó perplejo, puesto que no tenía la más remota idea de lo a quién había asignado. Miles de nombres cruzaron su mente, hasta que el más obvio apareció de improviso.   
Aparctias dejó escapar una risa floja y se mesó la barbilla.  
—Estoy pensando en una persona…¿es quién yo creo que es?  
  
Shion asintió, sabiendo de sobra en quién pensaba el caballero griego. Éste sacudió la cabeza, entre divertido y preocupado. Finalmente soltó una carcajada al pensar en la reacción que tendría su propio primo carnal al enterarse de aquello.   
—¡Si recibí una carta suya desde Egipto y no me dijo nada!— exclamó Aparctias, sin poder contener la sorpresa por la noticia.   
  
—No le culpes, le pedí discreción— dijo sonriendo el Patriarca –.Y ya sabes lo hermético que puede llegar a ser cuando quiere.   
  
Aparctias asintió y sin dejar de reír, se despidió del Patriarca, agradeciéndole la confianza depositada tanto en él como en su primo para realizar aquella tarea.   
  



End file.
